mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boast Boy
Boast Boy * Season #: 1 * Season Ep #: 6 * Overall Ep #: 6 Plot A new unicorn arrives in Trottingville, claiming to be the greatest pony in all of Alquastria. Trivia TBA Script * Flame: Come on, Sunlight. You can do it! * Sunlight Glimmer: Okay. Here goes. chime * Flame: Ha-ha! You did it! Growing magic. That’s number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks, and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far. Hel-''lo'', Melosa! What’s that? Aw, it’s nothin’, just my awesome mustache. [laughter] * Sunlight Glimmer: Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it’s just for practice and it’s gotta go. * Flame: Wait! Aw rats! * Sunlight Glimmer: [laughs softly] --- OPENING THEME --- * Flame: Twenty-five, Sunlight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks, and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents! * Sunlight Glimmer: True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn’s special talent is magic? * Flame: Like you, Sunlight. And you know a ton of magic. * Sunlight Glimmer: [laughs] Oh, Flame, stop. I’m sure there are lots of ponies right here in Trottingville le that know just as much magic as me. * Flame: Are you kiddin’? I don’t think there’s another unicorn in all of Alquastria with your kind of ability, Sunlight. (Cut to two young unicorns in full gallop. The shorter and chubbier of the two is female, bucktoothed and light purple, with a messy blue mane and tail and three lollipops as her cutie mark. The male, taller and thinner, light red with birdcatcher spots near his eyes and an equally unkempt light green mane/tail that are slightly shorter than those of his counterpart. His cutie mark is seven green stars. These two are Sugar and Spice, respectively, and Spice does not sound particularly bright when he speaks. Both have beady black eyes.) * Spice: Gangway! Comin' through! * Flame: Augh! Sugar! Spice! What's going on? * Spice: What, haven't you heard * Flame: Woah! * Spice: There is a new unicorn in town! * Sugar: Yeah! They say that she’s got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever! * Sunlight Glimmer: Really? * Flame: Aw, no way. That honor goes to Sunlight here. * Sunlight Glimmer: Where is this unicorn? * Spice: Oh, she’s in the town square. Come on! * Sugar: Yeah! laughter Come on! Whooo! --- * Roona: Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Roona! (A blast of glittering smoke goes off; when it clears, a bright blue mare stands smiling at the crowd. Her mane and tail are two lighter shades of purple, and she wears a black/violet wizard’s hat and cape covered with stars. The cape is secured at the throat by a large, light blue jewel brooch. Her eyes are a vivid shade of violet, and her cutie mark is a star-tipped wand spreading stardust, revealed when her cape blows backward.) * Audience: Ooh! * Roona: Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Roona performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes! * [fireworks & fanfare] * Melosa: My, my, my. What boasting. * Flame: Come on. Nopony’s as magical as Sun...Sun...Sun...oh! [clearing throat] H-Hey, Melosa, I, uh...mustache! * Sunlight Glimmer: There’s nothing wrong with being talented, is there? * Apple Joe: Nothin’ at all, ’ceptin’ when someone goes around showin’ it off like a school-filly with fancy new ribbons! * Melosa: Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us. * Rainbow Star: Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us. laughter Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo! * Roona: Well, well, well, it seems we have some neigh''sayers in the audience. Who is so ''ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Roona? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Alquastria? * Melosa: raspberry Just who does she think she is? * Flame: Yeah! Since we all know that Sunlight here is— * Sunlight Glimmer: Flame! Shhh! * Flame: You see the way they reacted to Roona? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off. * fanfare * Rainbow Star: So, "Great and Powerful Roona". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway? * Roona: Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Roona has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major! * fireworks * Audience: Ahh! * Sugar: What? * Spice: No way! * Roona: When all hope was lost, the ponies of Trottington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Roona stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Overgrow Jungle. * Sugar '''and Spice': Saw, sweet! * '''Sugar': That settles it. * Spice: Roona truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Trottingville. * Sugar: No, in all of Alquastria! * Flame: How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Sun— zip! Mmph! M-mmph! * Roona: laughter It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Roona is most certainly the best in Trottingville. * crickets * Roona: Don't believe the Great and Powerful Roona? chuckles Well then, I hereby challenge you, Trottingvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Roona destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!? * and fanfare * Flame: zip Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta! * Sunlight Glimmer: There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Flame. Especially since— * Roona: Hmm, how about you? * Sunlight Glimmer: gulps * music --- * Roona: Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Roona can't? * Sunlight Glimmer: I— I— * Roona: Well, little hayseed? * Apple Joe: That's it! I can't stand for no more of this! * Flame: You show her, AJ! * Apple Joe: Can your magical powers do this? * music * Audience: Whooo! cheers * Apple Joe: Top that, missy. * Roona: Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Roona! * charmer music * Apple Joe: Whoa! Uh! * Audience: and cheers * Roona: Once again, the Great and Powerful Roona prevails. * Rainbow Star: There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that. * Roona: Oh? * Rainbow Star: That's my job! * guitar music * Rainbow Star: They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Star" for nothing! * Audience: cheers * Roona: When Roona is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser. * music * Rainbow Star: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! gulp I think I'm gulp gonna be sick. * Roona: Seems like anypony with a star of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Roona. * thunder * Rainbow Star: Ow! * laughter * Flame: What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own. * Rainbow Star: Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss. * Apple Joe: A real unicorn to unicorn tussle. * Sunlight Glimmer: Uh... * Melosa: Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Melosa is above such nonsense. Rainbow Star and Apple Joe may behave like ruffians, but Melosa herself with beauty and grace. * Roona: Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane? * Melosa: Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style. * Audience: Ooh! * Melosa: A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty. * Flame: Melosa won't let Roona get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's— * chime * Audience: gasps * Melosa: Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair! * Sunlight Glimmer: Nothing. * Rainbow Star: It's fine. * Apple Joe: It's gorgeous. * Flame: It's green...What? * Melosa: Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! screams Such an awful, awful color! screams * Lee Carrot: Well, I never! * Flame: Well Sunlight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of. * Sunlight Glimmer: What do you mean? I'm nothing special. * Flame: Yes, you are! You're better than her! * Sunlight Glimmer: I'm not better than anyone. * Roona: Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Roona? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Roona what you've got. Show us all. * Sunlight Glimmer: Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Trottingville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go. runs * Flame: Sunlight? * Roona: Ha! Once again, the Great and Powerful Roona has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Alquastria. Huh, was there ever any doubt? --- * Sugar: Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it. * Spice: Mmm, hay. * Roona: sips Yes? * Sugar: Ooo, tell us another story, Great and Powerful Roona. * Spice: Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the ursa major. * Roona: Guh! Roona is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning. * Spice: Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Roona. * Sugar: Anything you say. We are at your beck and call. * Roona: Ah. * Flame: What are you two doin'? * Sugar: Just bringin' the Gee an' Pee Tee a— * Flame: The what? * Sugar: The Great and Powerful Roona. * Flame: Sheesh. * Sugar: Just bringin' her a smoothie. * Flame: How can you fall for her lameness? She's just a show-off. Unlike Sunlight, who— * Sugar: The Great and Powerful Roona vanquished an ursa major. Can your Roona claim that? * Flame: Oh really? Were you guys actually there? * Sugar: Well, eh, uh... no, but— * Flame: But nothin'. The proof is in the pudding. * Spice: laughs I like pudding. * Flame: Look, unless an ursa major comes waltzing up the street for Roona to vanquish, I am not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you! * Sugar: Hm, an ursa walkin' up the street, hey? Spice! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? * Spice: Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas? * Sugar: Yeah, uh... oh, come on! --- * Flame: Sunlight, would you put down that book and just listen to me? * Sunlight Glimmer: Didn't you see how they hated Roona's bragging, Flame? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends. * Flame: It's not the same thing, Sunlight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends! * Sunlight Glimmer: No, Flame, it's exactly the same thing. * Flame: Come on, Sunlight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Roona. * Sunlight Glimmer: I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Roona. * slam, door open * Flame: But you're the best! * Sunlight Glimmer: Ugh. Please, Flame, I said no! * Flame: sighs If that's the way you want to be, then fine. * slam, door open --- * music and sounds * Sugar: Oh, how we gonna find an ursa major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face? * Spice: Hold on. grunts * chime * Sugar: Oh, heh. That's better. * growl * Sugar '''and Spice': Yaaaah! * '''Ursa': roar --- * Sugar: screaming * Flame: Hey, guys, where ya goin'? * Spice: hard * Sugar: Can't talk now. * Spice: Got a major problem! * Sugar: Yeah, ursa major, to be exact. * roar * Flame: Huh? * Ursa: roar * Sugar '''and Spice': Roona! * '''Flame': Sunlight! --- * on door * Sugar '''and Spice': Roona! speech * '''Roona': Roona thought she said the Great and Powerful Roona did not want to be disturbed! * Sugar: laughter We— We have a— a tiny problem. * Spice: Actually, it's a big one. * Roona: What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Roona? * roar * Ursa: roar * Roona: screams * Sugar '''and Spice': screams * '''Ursa': roar --- * Flame: Sunlight! You've gotta come! Quick! * Sunlight Glimmer: I already told you, Flame, I don't wanna show up Roona! * Flame: No, you don't understand, it's— * roar * Sunlight Glimmer: Uh, is that what I think it is? * Flame: Major''ly. --- * '''Sugar': Great and Powerful Roona, you've got to vanquish the ursa. * Spice: Yeah, vanquish so we can watch. * Sugar: It took a lot of trouble to get that thing here. * Roona: Wait, you brought this here? gasp Are you out of your little pony minds? * Sugar: But, you're the Great and Powerful Roona. * Spice: Yeah, remember? You defeated an ursa major. * Ursa: roar * Roona: Uh, okay. gulp Stand back. * charmer music * Roona: Heh. Piece of cake. * snap * Sugar: Aw, come on, Roona. * Spice: Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh? * Roona: gulp * Spice: Well, that was a dud. * Sugar: Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier? You know. * crackle * Roona: Uh oh. * Ursa: roar * Sugar, Spice, and''' Roona': screams * '''Ursa': roar * gasp * Ursa: roar * crash * crying in fear * Sunlight Glimmer: What's going on? * Sugar: We brought an ursa to town. * Sunlight Glimmer: You what!?! * Spice: Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Roona will vanquish it. * Roona: I can't. * Sugar and Spice: What!? * Roona: Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better. * Sugar and Spice: Made it up!? * Ursa: growl roar * gasp * Sunlight Glimmer: gulp * Ursa: growl * Sunlight Glimmer: groans * wind * from broken cattails * Ursa: growl grunt sigh * Flame: Nice use of number sixteen. * sounds * flowing * sounds and moos * Unnamed cow: Golly, dont'cha know? * Flame: That's new. * clank * Sunlight Glimmer: groans * Ursa: sucking * cheering * Rainbow Star: Unbelievable! * Flame: That was amazing! * Apple Joe: Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much! * Sunlight Glimmer: I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me. * Rainbow Star, Apple Joe, Melosa: Hate you? * Melosa: Why, whatever do you mean, darling? * Sunlight Glimmer: Well, I know how much you all hated Roona's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought-- * Rainbow Star: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Roona's just a loudmouth. * Melosa: Most unpleasant. * Apple Joe: All hat and no cattle. * Sunlight Glimmer: So, you don't mind my magic tricks? * Apple Joe: Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend. * Rainbow Star: And after whuppin' that ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder. * Sunlight Glimmer: You are? * Rainbow Star: Uh-huh. * Apple Joe: Mm-hmm. * Melosa: Mm-hmm. * Flame: Wow, Sunlight, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major? * Sunlight Glimmer: That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Roona's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them. * Flame: So it is possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself? * Sunlight Glimmer: That wasn't an ursa major. It was a baby, an ursa minor. * Roona: That was just a baby? * Sunlight Glimmer: And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because someone woke it up. * Sugar and Spice: Awww... * Flame: Well, if that was an ursa minor, then what's an ursa major like? * Sunlight Glimmer: You don't wanna know. * Roona: Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Roona! * hoofbeats * Rainbow Star: Why, that little... * Sunlight Glimmer: Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. Now, about you two. * Sugar: Ah laughter. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor. * Spice: We just wanted to see some awesome magic. * Sugar: Yeah! And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was awesome! * Spice: We deserve whatever punishment you give us. * Sunlight Glimmer: For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Flame? Should I give them number twenty five? * Flame: Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too. * Sugar and Spice: Heah? * Sunlight Glimmer: I think you're right. * Sugar, Spice, Flame: Sweet! --- * Sunlight Glimmer: Dear Prince Celestial, I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends. * Flame: So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Trottingville? * Sunlight Glimmer: Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So, uh, how did it go with Melosa? * Flame: Eh, she didn't go for the mustache. * Sunlight Glimmer: You know, Flame, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself. * Flame: Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache and a beard? * Sunlight Glimmer: Uh, not this again! * Flame: Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no, a soul patch right on my chin! End of episode.